The Wacky Adventures Of Phineas and Ferb
Phineas and Ferb have wacky adventures in this crazy story, it includes: vampires, werewolves, busting, perry, and other ideas! PLEASE GET MY PERMISSION BEFORE EDITING. Chapter 1: A New Summer Phineas and Ferb sat on the Danville plaza, eating snowcones that they bought from a stand. It was summer 2012, and they were enjoying their first activity of their new vacation. "Hey, Ferb." Phineas said to his british stepbrother, Ferb. "I know what we're going to do today!" he said enthusiastically. "We could make an animal transformation machine, or maybe even a tunnel to asia, the possibilities are endless!". Ferb shrugged, Phineas knew something was on his mind, even though he barely talked. And so Phineas and Ferb headed home with their parents, Phineas wrote down his idea in his favorite notebook. When they got home, Phineas and Ferb ran out into their huge backyard with a tree in it. "Now, boys, me and your mother have to do some shopping, so Candace is in charge, okay?" their father, Lawrence, said to them. "Sure, Dad." Phineas said. Candace heard this and was getting excited about it. Their parents drove away, "Alright, freaks. Since I'm in charge, I forbid you from making ANYTHING this afternoon! Understand?" Candace said with an evil grin. "Um, alright Candace..." Phineas said, they rolled up the blueprints and put them away in a hidden space in their big tree. Candace considered this and said, "You know what, build something! Build it big, heavy, and obvius!" she said. And finished the sentence with a mental note: and I'll bust you, too. Chapter 2: What's Wrong With Ferb? Ferb still hadn't talked in an hour, and they were still building their project of the day. "Ferb, is anything wrong?" Phineas asked. "N-nothing." Ferb said, it was the first word he had said in awhile. "I know something's up, Ferb." Phineas said after a bit of a silence, "And I'm not gonna continue our project untill you tell me." Ferb sighed. "I wouldn't be able to tell you." He said. "Well, I understand, it just irks me that my own brother wouldn't tell me something important." Phineas said. Then, he had an idea. "Ferb, sit down." Ferb sat down and Phineas pressed a button. Ferb was suddenly stuck in place. "SuperGlue" Phineas said. "Made it in my free-time." Then, Phineas got out the MindReader 200. He put it on Ferb's head and listened in to his thoughts. "Phineas, get out of my head!" Ferb said through his thoughts. "Sorry bro, just need out figure out what's wrong." Phineas said as he was messing with the machine. He got angry responses, but finally Phineas got to the deepest part of Ferb's mind. Ferb was flailing his arms to get the helmet off of his head. Finally, Ferb got a hold of the helmet. And as he pulled it off, Phineas got a message. "I'm not actually his stepbrother." "F-ferb...what...WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Phineas shouted. He pressed the button and released Ferb, and then he ran into the house angrily. "Phineas, wait!" Ferb called. Phineas was already stomping up the stairs. "Wow, what happened?" Candace asked. "I don't want to talk about it." He said. He closed the door and jumped into his bed, looking at the ceiling. Ferb had lied, his stepdad Lawrence had lied. He didn't really have a brother or a stepfather. Ferb had better have an explanation for this, he thought. Category:Fanon Works